Pantheon/Strategy
Skill usage * is a potent tower diver because of his passive, . * Since using to stun an enemy also refreshes , he can easily and reliably avoid the first turret hits when diving. This also works well against physical abilities that apply on-hit effects such as , , and , or turret attacks. This will not block physical abilities like or . *Note that will block physical attacks but not on-hit effects associated with them such as . * Learning first allows to get minion kills easily even against ranged opponents. * Stacking attack damage items will allow to use his as a mini nuke with a short cooldown. * Using frequently in a battle along with attack speed items can help defensively by charging . * can be very useful when in team fights since can gain a lot of critical strikes. * Pantheon's does not receive additional critical damage from the effects of runes, masteries, or an * Using to assist your allies across the map can quickly turn the tides of battle, putting your allies at an advantage. * can be combined with other AoE ultimates such as and to keep the enemy in the AoE radius and deliver devastating damage. * standard combo is , followed by , and finishing off with . (Or possibly starting with the , and then following the rest of the combo.) * Using quickly followed by can devastate your enemies. * Having and as summoner spells, along with as your first skill, make for an effective first blood combination when in a side lane with a partner. Those summoner spells also provide two good escape mechanisms. * Enemies can use to avoid the stun from . Keep this in mind while choosing a target to stun. * While in mid air from you can select a target for and when you land, you will jump at the target stunning from a larger distance than the standard range (est.1300). This may be a glitch. This may backfire when attempting on an enemy who managed to recall before you land, you will uncontrollably kamikaze into the enemies spawning pool running through any walls in your way. Build usage * Getting a leads to building up momentum since he can get kills early rather easily. * Getting a is a good alternative to a for Pantheon since it solves his mana problems and gives him a decent amount of attack damage. * Stacking attack damage items like (and what they build into) means and do considerable amounts of damage. Recommended builds Countering * Investing on a or early can help you mitigate his damage output. * When laning against , play defensively instead of aggressively. may be squishy but his damage output is very high early game. * Avoiding will help you defeat him. * Be very careful of ganking capability. His allows him a quick and deadly gank. ** Also, watch out for . He can use it to backdoor your turrets. * Try to avoid the center of to avoid the full damage of his ultimate. Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h2yjpxzTNvs Category:Champion strategies